


Diamonds

by Violet_showstopper



Category: 2P Hetalia - Fandom, 2ptalia - Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Cuckolding, F/M, Inspired by The Great Gatsby, Murder, Open Marriage, Rich Arthur, Trans Character, arthur is fucking alfreds wife but it's not EXPLICIT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-06-26 15:49:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19771435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violet_showstopper/pseuds/Violet_showstopper
Summary: "A kiss on the hand may be quite continentalBut diamonds are a girl's best friend!"A story about Mr. and Mrs. Jones, Arthur Kirkland, and loving the wrong people.





	1. Chapter 1

Al leaned towards the mirror, squinting at her reflection as she applied a layer of dark lipstick. Her hair had been curled niceley, flowing over her shoulders. Behind her, visible in the mirror sat Alfred, working his dress shoes on. 

“This is stupid,” Alfred muttered, glancing up at her in the mirror. He was dressed to the nines, a fitted suit clinging to him in just the right places to make Al sigh. 

“No, it’s not,” she sniffed, turning around to face him. Her dress was red, flowing down to above her knees. Her heels were a sparkly light pink, matching niceley to the color she’d dyed her hair a few days before. “Please take this seriously, Alfred. ‘Cause if we don’t, neither will Arthur.” 

“I can’t believe you’re using me to make Arthur jealous.” Alfred said with a heavy sigh, walking towards Al and pulling her into a quick kiss. 

“I’m not  _ using  _ you,” she muttered against his lips, taking his hand and leading them around his room in a small dance. 

Alfred sighed, pressing his forehead down against hers. “Yeah? What am I supposed to do while you’re getting dick?” 

“It’s a party, Alfred. I’m sure you’ll find something to entertain yourself with.” She bopped her nose against his. “Or some _ one. _ ” 

“Okay, okay…” Alfred rolled his eyes, pulling away from her. “My car or yours?” 

“Yours. A lady never drives, Alfred. You should know better.” 

Alfred rolled his eyes, wrapping an arm around her. “Lets go, then,” 

~~

When the two of them showed up, the party was well underway. It wasn’t a house party, but music still flowed from the doors and windows. 

“Imagine being Arthur and doing all of this. He’s so annoying,” Alfred said as they walked inside, wrapping an arm around Al’s waist to keep her close. The house was full of beautiful people in just as beautiful outfits, mingling and drinking, talking amongst themselves. 

“You need to lighten up,” Al responded, leaning into her date’s side. She looked around in a state of slight awe, a grin stretching over her features. “Let’s go find some drinks.”

Finding drinks was easy, as people stood about holding flutes of champagne and glasses of wine. Al, being the classy lady she was, sipped on her champagne. Alfred just tilted his glass of wine back and downed it quickly.

“I just don’t see why he spends so much money on these parties. He doesn’t even know half the people here.” Alfred continued to complain. The two of them stood a bit off to the side and near the wall. Al was facing him, most of her weight leaned on his chest with his hand on the small of his back. 

“Because he’s rich, honey. So he can do what he likes,” she responded, shifting her weight up to kiss him again. “Do you want to dance? Will that make you feel better?” 

“Yes. Spending time with my  _ wife  _ would make me feel better.” There was a hint of sarcasm to his voice that Al elected to ignore.

Al smiled and put her flute down, allowing Alfred to take the lead and them to dance off into the crowd. 

They danced for a while, talking quietly together about the party, and dinner the night before, gliding on the dance floor together like it was nothing. They had a rhythm together, when Al pushed Alfred pulled, when Al inevitably tripped on her feet, Alfred was there to sweep her back up like nothing happened. An outsider would think their marriage was perfect. 

And it was

“Ah, Mr. and Mrs. Jones.” A voice interrupted their dancing, and Al turned her head to see Arthur standing there. Dressed in a white suit with a blue tie, and his hair slicked back for once in his life, Arthur looked dashing. “I’m glad to see you two here.”

A delighted smile crossed Al’s face, but she didn’t say anything just yet, leaving it to Alfred. 

“Of course,” Alfred smiled, sweeping Al closer to him. They had stopped dancing, but Al was still leaning close to him. “How could we turn down such a generous offer?” 

“I’m glad you didn’t.” Arthur’s green eyes flicked from Alfred down to Al, and he smiled. “Mrs. Jones. And how are you tonight?

“Wonderful. Might I say you look stunning?” Al cooed, and Arthur chuckled. 

“The feeling is mutual. “

The song changed, and Arthur extended his hand towards her. “May I have this dance, love?” 

Al had to stop herself from giggling like a schoolgirl, simply nodding and taking his hand. Then they swept away into the crowd, leaving Alfred behind, but not without a smug look from Arthur that said  _ I’m fucking your wife.  _

Alfred sighed and had another drink. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this as a warmup but I really like the universe I'm designing here


	2. Chapter 2

One Mrs. Alexa Jones woke up the next morning feeling a sort of buzz in her stomach she only felt after spending the night with Arthur. 

Or maybe she was still drunk. 

The sheets cradling her naked body were a familiar smooth silk, making her feel like a queen to be pampered. Slowly, she sat up and opened her eyes, blinking in the morning light filtering through the large floor to ceiling windows on the other side of the room. A soft breeze came in through them, tickling the hair on the back of her neck. 

Slowly, she looked over to the man still asleep beside her. His hair was a birds nest once more- a sight she was not only used to seeing, but fond of. His mouth was parted slightly in sleep, and as she watched him, her eyes were drawn to the soft curve of his neck and the slowly appearing lovebites on his pale skin. 

Alexa leaned down, pressing a gentle kiss to his forehead before sliding out of bed. The carpet was soft beneath her feet, and she got to locating her dress so she could slide it on. She also located her heels and purse, that had been tossed haphazardly by the door. 

Quietly, she picked her way across the room and to the balcony. The doors opened easily, cool air brushing over her once more. 

From the balcony, she could see the rest of the estate, stretching forwards and almost out of her line of vision. A long, winding driveway cutting through rolling green hills. Wrought iron gates stood like soldiers, blocking out the rest of the world. She couldn’t even see the main road from here.

She sighed, breathing in the morning air before pulling her phone from her phone and dialing her husband. The phone rang three times before Alfred answered groggily. 

_“Hello?”_

“Hey, baby. Can you come pick me up?” Al asked, leaning on the railing.

 _“Right now?”_ Alfred spoke on the line. He sounded tired, and Al suddenly realized that she had woken him up. She winced. 

“It can wait, I’m not exactly gonna starve up here,” She joked, and heard her husband laugh tiredly from the other side of the phone. 

_“I just woke up, I’ll leave as soon as I have my coffee.”_

“Okay. Twenty minutes, then?” 

_“Twenty minutes.”_

“See you then. Love you.” 

_“Love you too. Bye.”_

Alexa hung up and slid her phone back into her purse. She loved Alfred- even thinking about him brought a grin to her face. They both understood that her little _relationship_ with Arthur was nothing but temporary. She had been married to Alfred for ten years now, and needed something new. Something exciting. 

Arthur gave her that. 

But Arthur couldn’t give her the butterflies in her stomach. 

She was about to turn and make her way to the front steps when she heard the tell-tale sound of Arthur’s lighter flicking on. Quickly followed by the smell of cigarette smoke, tainting the fresh air. 

“Was that Alfred?” Arthur asked from the balcony doorway, moving towards her and taking a seat on one of the various chairs set out. Alexa joined him, settling in on a seat next to him. Arthur hadn’t bothered putting on a shirt, wearing only sweatpants. 

“Yeah.” Al pushing hair out of her eyes, watching Arthur with thinly veiled interest. No, Arthur didn’t give her butterflies. He gave her a sort of sense of amazement that came with fooling around with someone so much richer than you. Someone sitting pretty while the rest of the world went to Hell.

“Is he coming to pick you up, love?” He asked, trailing his gaze away from the fields of his estate to meet hers. “I could have driven you home.” 

Al shook her head. “You know he doesn’t like you doing that.”

“I don’t see why not.” Arthur breathed in a long drag from his cigarette. 

“He doesn’t want people seeing me with you. He’s afraid they’ll get the wrong idea.” 

“Wrong idea…” Arthur rolled his eyes, and silence settled between them for a moment, both of them looking over the green before Arthur spoke again.

“I wish you would marry me, Alexa,” Arthur sighed, reaching over to put his hand on her thigh and rubbing little circles on her skin with his thumb. This wasn’t the first time Arthur proposed to her, and she doubted it would be the last. Him whispering _marry me_ against her neck, or taking a knee while they walked along the pond. And each time, Alexa rejected him. 

“I wouldn’t be happy up here.” She put her hand on Arthur’s. “You know how much I love Alfred. I couldn’t leave him for you.” 

“I could give you anything you wanted.” 

Alexa didn’t answer, standing up and letting her dress flow about her legs for a moment. “Walk me to the door?” 

“Of course, my love.” Arthur stood, took her arm, and the two of them made their way to the front door. 

Arthur was a lovely man, but he didn’t understand. Living in such a large manor, alone and detached from society, it wasn’t like she expected him to understand why she still chose Alfred over him, even after all the nights they spent together. Arthur wasn’t there to help her transition, or there to hold her when her father passed away. In her mind, Arthur was only there for her physically. 

Alfred had already arrived when they got to the front door, leaning on the car and holding his phone like he was debating if he should call her or go up and ring the doorbell. He smiled when he saw her. 

“Have a nice day, Alexa,” Arthur said, cupping her face and pulling her into a quick but passionate kiss. Alexa pulled out of it feeling slightly dazed. 

“I will.” She smiled at him before turning and walking to the car. She hopped into the passenger seat, tossing her heels down to the floor. 

Alfred climbed in after exchanging a few words with Arthur. Nothing bad, she hoped. She liked her boys to get along. 

“He’s so annoying.” Was the first thing out of Alfred’s mouth as he turned the car around and began to drive to the main road. “With his stupid accent and his stupid manor..” 

“I missed you.” 

Alfred smiled tiredly, looking over to his wife that he loved so much, his wife that he’d do anything for. 

“I missed you too.”


	3. Chapter 3

This wasn’t the first time it had happened. 

Al and Alfred caught up in the throes of passion, and Al whimpering out a name that distinctly wasn’t his. Most of the time, Alfred elected to ignore it. Move on, not think about it too hard. Of course Al loved him. Why wouldn’t she? It was just the sex. 

But this time, it stuck with him, echoing around his head in the pale darkness of their room. Gently, he rubbed his eyes and looked over to his wife sleeping soundly beside him. The slope of her bare shoulders, the way that her hand clung on the sheets, the gentle rise and fall of her breath. 

Alfred loved her more than anything in the world. Which is why he let her romp around with Arthur. He wanted her to be happy- he understood what it was like to get tired in a relationship. He just hoped she’d grow bored of Arthur eventually and come back to him- all the way. 

Thinking about the Englishman made his stomach turn. His stupid smirk, the way he looked at Alfred like he was a chump. 

And maybe he was. 

Easily, Arthur could take Al from him. He was everything Alfred wasn’t- rich, smooth, uncaring. Alfred had seen his wife swoon from the first time that she met him. It hurt his heart to think about it too much. 

Alfred sat up and shifted out of bed, stretching his hands over his head.

“Where are you going?” Al stirred from her sleep, voice made groggy. Alfred smiled and leaned down, kissing her on the forehead gently. “For a drive. I’ll be back soon.” 

“M’kay…” She muttered and laid her head back on the pillow, her hair a halo around her head.

Alfred moved quietly through the room, pulling on clothes and a jacket, careful not to wake Al. He hesitated before leaving the bedroom, eyes drawn to the nightstand. He stared at it for a moment, the drawer welcoming him, almost beckoning him. Slowly, he moved over and pulled out the pistol from the top drawer and slid it into his jacket pocket. 

Just in case.

The drive to the Kirkland estate was quiet. In the car at least- no radio played to distract Alfred, no talking to himself and rehearsing what he was going to say so that it landed on Arthur’s ears more comfortably. 

Outside, people bustled, on their commute home to their loving husbands and wives who weren’t sleeping with millionaires. Or out on the town, grabbing family dinner or taking strolls down the boardwalk like Alfred and Alexa used to. It was only eight pm.

In order to get into the Kirkland estate, you had to be buzzed in so that the gate would unlock for you. Alfred buzzed in with an 

_ “Hey, Arthur. It’s Alfred. We need to talk.” _

Nothing was said from the other line, but the gates opened for him. Not the first time, Alfred made the lone drive up to the manor. When he finally got close to the house, he sat in the car for a minute or so, evening out his breath. Arthur was going to listen to him, if he liked it or not. 

The door inside was purposefully left unlocked for him, and Alfred stepped into the air conditioned front room, which lead into a living room off to the side. 

There was a glass door, and Alfred could see Arthur waiting there, two glasses of wine set out on the table. 

They made eye contact. 

Feeling almost like a machine to be piloted, Alfred walked into the living room and sat down on the couch across from Arthur. 

“...To what do I owe the pleasure of your company?” Arthur asked, folding his hands in his lap. Alfred did not miss the smug expression on his face. He swallowed thickly. 

“I need you to stop sleeping with my wife.” 

Alfred was no english major, and in Arthur’s presence, the words sounded clunky and downright crude. But Arthur didn’t seem to take much notice to the articulation of the sentence- just the content.

“Mr. Jones, I appreciate the idea that I made the decision in Alexa and I’s relationship, but if you’ll recall,  _ she  _ was the one that first approached  _ me. _ ”

Alfred lips pressed into a thin, nervous line. 

“But you encouraged it. I just..you need to tell her that you can’t do it anymore.” 

“Why should I?” Arthur snorted. “Why can’t you tell her to be faithful?” 

That hurt like a shot of ice through Alfred’s veins. He tried not to lash out. 

“She  _ is  _ faithful. If I tell her to stop she’ll...I don’t want her to think I’m trying to control her.” 

Arthur leaned back in his chair, making an effort to check his watch like he had more important things to do. 

“Sounds like you two have an unhealthy marriage. Really, Mr. Jones, one of these days Alexa is going to leave you. What can you give her that I can’t?” 

Alfred was getting more and more upset by every word Arthur spoke. The pistol burned like a hot iron in his pocket. 

“You only want her for sex.” 

Arthur rolled his eyes. “Even if that was true, it’s much better sex then you can give her. What is it? Dinner at six, and missionary position for fifteen minutes before blow your load? Her having to get herself off in the bathroom? Give me a break.” 

The pistol was out of his pocket before he realized it. 

He was standing. The table still between them, yes, but the muzzle pressed square in the middle of Arthur’s forehead. Neither of them spoke, but Alfred breathed hard. 

“Shut up.” He hissed, teeth clenched together. 

“Or what? You’ll shoot me?” Arthur seemed unfazed by this, but his hands still clenched in his lap. 

“Yes.” 

It was like Arthur didn’t hear him, “All because you can’t accept Alexa might like someone more than you? Face it, Alfred. She’s going to get bored of the dummy hubby routine one day, and-” 

The shot rang through the house. 

Just for a moment, everything was silent. The birds outside and the wind blowing through the trees, the soft buzz of the air conditioning. Silence. 

It all rushed back to him when Arthur’s head slumped to the side. His eyes open and unseeing, his mouth open with a sentence he’d never finish. Blood ran down his face from his forehead, between his eyes and over his nose. The same red had now dyed the back of the chair he’d been sitting in, once a light brown was now a dark, muddy color. 

The pistol weighed heavy in his hand. Moving slowly, like in a dream, he placed the pistol on the table. The weight of the murder weapon was replaced with his phone. It rang monotonously in his ear.

“What’s up, baby?” Alexa’s voice still hung onto that tiredness, but was clearer than before. She had been awake.

“I did something bad.” 

Al’s silence was louder than anything in the world, louder than the shot that killed Arthur, louder than the slow mechanical turn of the Earth on its axis. 

“I know. I heard you take the gun.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments > kudos


	4. Chapter 4

Alexa didn’t know how long she stood there in the parlor, staring at the body of Arthur. Slumped over, the blood had dried on his face, leaving a dark red trail down his nose. His green eyes were dull and unfocused, aimed blankly at the carpet. 

Alfred hadn’t said a word to her since she got there. 

“Alfred…” She said tentatively, voice shaky. “Why did you do this? You know it wasn’t serious.” 

She had removed the pistol from the table, placing it far out of either of their reaches. Neither of them wanted a double homicide on the news, of course. 

“I don’t know.” Alfred responded quietly. As much as she wanted to, she didn’t snap out at him. She didn’t yell  _ bullshit  _ at him like she wanted to. Because she already knew why Alfred did it. Jealousy was a fickle thing. 

“Will you step into the other room, please?” 

Without a word, he did. So it was just her and the corpse of a man that loved her. A man she willfully toyed with. 

“I’m sorry,” she said softly, though she knew her words weren’t being heard by anybody. She stepped forwards, and gently ghosted her thumb across the cold, stiff back of Arthur’s hand. Tears pricked in her eyes, and she hastily wiped them away. A deep, uneven breath. “I’m sorry.” 

In another life, they were married. In another life, they understood each other. She couldn’t help but wish she had given herself the chance to know him. Regrets tumbled around in her head like static, and she sniffed to keep the tears back. 

With another wipe to her eyes she stood and beckoned Alfred in. His expression was one of shame, of fear, of anger. She didn’t bother trying to figure out the reason behind each of the expressions flashing on his face. 

“Well. I guess we have to clean up your mess, huh?” She tried to force some humour into her voice. It didn’t work. Alfred tried to smile at her. It didn’t work. 

They talked quietly on what to do next. They knew that calling the police was out of the question, despite how much Alfred wanted to turn himself in and keep Alexa out of it. 

The chair was stained with Arthur’s blood, so that had to go. Carefully, they tied a bedsheet around him, keeping him anchored to the chair. Dragging Arthur’s body out to the pond on his estate was the hardest part, both of them panting and heaving. Alexa hoped it was harder for Alfed. She hoped the guilt dragged him down. Hell, she hadn’t even  _ killed  _ the guy and the guilt bubbled in her stomach. 

Maybe it was because she knew she could have done something about it. 

The chair scraped against the wood of the dock, making an awful noise that made her wince. With the addition of a few rocks, the two of them topped Arthur’s body into the pond. 

His body sank solidly to the bottom of the pond, the body and chair disappearing under the murky water, leaving Alexa and Alfred with the weight of the deed on their shoulders. This is when Alexa broke, falling to her knees and choking out loud, ugly sobs into her hands. As much as he wanted to, Alfred couldn’t comfort her. 

“He- fuck- he deserves a funeral,” Al hiccupped, her tears falling heavy onto the dock and into the water below. 

“I know…” Alfred whispered, and Alexa sobbed harder. 

“You did this to him! Shut  _ up!”  _

And then there was silence, broken only by Alexa’s sobbing. The ride back to their house was taken in separate cars. They didn’t say anything to each other for a very long time. 

Arthur wasn’t reported missing for a whole week. For once in her life, Alexa was glad for Arthur’s detachment from society. 

From then on, the two of them became paranoid. Alexa would tense up and cut her finger in the kitchen when she heard a distant police siren. Alfred often tuned onto the police radar. A wall had been driven between the two once lovers. They didn’t touch anymore, they never spoke about anything of importance. Alexa always felt and looked like she was in her own little world. Alfred was always trying to please her, to bring her back to Earth. He brought her flowers, diamonds, he did everything he could. But her mind was always elsewhere. 

They danced about the topic for a while, instead talking of sports, and plans for dinner, moving around their apartment as if they walked on ice. They had a rhythm together, when Alfred pushed Alexa pulled, when Al inevitably woke up crying in the night, Alfred was there to wrap her into his arms, like nothing happened. An outsider would think their marriage was perfect. 

Leaving Alfred was easier than Alexa expected, slipping into her car in the middle of the night, wrapped in a fur jacket Arthur once gave her.

Her finger was cold where her wedding ring once sat. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> song insp:   
> \- diamonds are a girls best friends (maralyin)  
> \- young and beautiful (lana)  
> \- funny honey (chicago)
> 
> comments > kudos


End file.
